Burdenless Love
by QueenDelphina1324
Summary: story discontinued! Please see author page for new story...Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.
1. Birthday Greetings

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas!

Chappy 1

Birthday Greetings

Harry Potter sat at his small desk, admiring his birthday cards from his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It wasn't just any birthday though, he thought to himself. He would be sixteen in a couple of hours. Not that any of the Dursleys would remember. At most, they might give him an old sock that had holes in it. Too bad he wasn't a house-elf. Then that would be his way to free himself from this room he thought served as a prison as well as an escape. He sighed.

The Dursley's had become even more tiresome with the events during the last year. That was mostly because of the death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. The Dursleys no longer feared being turned into bats, so they no longer felt the need to be even civil towards Harry. That meant Harry was subjected to worse cruelty and punishment than ever before. Harry didn't dare venture out of his bedroom except once a day to forage for food. He waited until all three of the Dursleys were gone.

Sometimes, when the Dursley's decided to stay in for dinner, Harry had to survive on his supply of chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, generously sent to him by Hermione and Ron. There were Hagrid's rock cakes as well, but Harry wasn't quite that desperate.

Unfortunately, this left Harry with plenty of time alone with his thoughts. There was one thought that ran through his memory thousands of times a day: If he, Harry, hadn't been so reckless, Sirius would still be alive. That would be a burden Harry would carry on his shoulders for the rest of his young life. 

He would not even get to leave this summer. The Weasley's had begged Dumbledore to let Harry stay with them for the last month of the summer holidays. Dumbledore said it would not be safe for Harry to be anywhere except Privet Drive. This blow hit hard, because the Weasley family was as close to a real family as Harry had ever had. Ron was just like a brother.

There was a scream that pierced the silence. It was a woman-- Aunt Petunia. Harry pretended he hadn't heard her and continued on with his thoughts.

"Boy! Get down here now!" yelled the pudgy man that was Harry's despised Uncle Vernon, once again, interrupting Harry's morose reflections.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon." He hastily drudged down the stairs.

Harry sighed, inaudibly of course. He wished he could summon his wand; it would make him more comfortable, but he couldn't legally do magic outside of school until the age of seventeen.

"What do you want, Uncle?" Harry asked civilly.

"What did you do to him?" He pointed to a still form on the ground. The clothes were bulging around the limp form. It was Dudley. Harry couldn't spot any blood pooled around the boy, and came to the conclusion that it had to have been an act of sorcery.

"I didn't--" Harry said, while looking around. It had to have been Voldemort's doing, Harry knew. It was this feeling he had, deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Fix him!" roared Vernon.

Petunia didn't say anything; she was still in shock.

"I can't do magic outside of school."

"You've had no trouble any other time!" Harry looked over to see his aunt sobbing over Dudley's body. He walked closer and kneeled down beside his aunt. He checked for a pulse. A weak flutter against his fingers reassured him.

"If I can go grab my wand-" 

"Go get it!"

Harry returned moments later, wand in hand. "Ennervate," Harry said rather loudly. 

Dudley groaned, but did not fully awaken.

"He'll be okay in a little bit," announced Harry. "It was meant for me," he accidentally spoke his thoughts. Unfortunately, Petunia heard him.

"You mean my little Duddykins took the fall for you? He nearly died in your place?" she asked.

Harry realized what he had just said and looked to Vernon. He gulped.

"I want you to leave my house and never return! You are a danger to my family!"

"But Dumbledore said-"

"I don't really care what that crackpot had to say! If you stay, that wizard Vol-volde-voldemort might decide to take us out for keeping you safe. I don't want to risk the lives of my family to protect a…a…mongrel like you!" He roared, spitting everywhere.

"Voldemort won't get you as long as this house is protected by Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. It's only until I get back to Hogwarts."

"I don't care! Leave."

"But, I can't-"

"Nonsense. I will not let you back into my house! Ever!"

Harry gave up trying to level with the purple-faced man.

Vernon snatched Harry's wand from his hand. Harry was stunned, knowing he had unleashed his uncle's fury. "Give me my wand back," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"NO!" Vernon shouted. He then grabbed Harry by his too big, hand me down sweatshirt. "You listen, boy," he said roguishly. "I never want you to set foot in my house again." With that, he threw Harry to the curb. Harry rubbed his neck. There was nothing more to say. He had nothing. No wand, no way to get to his vault at Gringotts, nothing. Despite this, he began walking. Far enough away so that he never had to see Little Whinging or any Dursley again.

Harry stopped. He was exhausted, having walked for over an hour without rest or food. He had collected a bit of spare change from passers-by who pitied him because they thought he was a poor homeless boy. 'I guess I really am homeless now,' he thought sarcastically.

Then he noticed a building. Although it seemed really late, the shop was still open. 'Maybe if I could scrounge up some food here,' he thought. When he entered, he didn't notice the blonde staring at him with something other than hatred in his metallic eyes. 

Draco Malfoy sat in his usual booth, sipping his usual latte filled to the brim with chocolate mousse. That being the only predictable part of his day since he had run away from his father…

Draco sat stiffly in his chair. He knew where he was. It was Voldemort's lair. The windowless room made him feel unnerved. This room provided no means of escape if necessary. That could never have a good ending. He shuddered.

A petite, mousy-haired boy, no older than Draco apparated suddenly into the room. He reflexively tensed and reached for his wand inside the sleeve of his robes.

"It's time," he said, grabbing Draco's arm roughly.

Draco did not have a chance to protest, because with a pop, he found himself standing before Voldemort. The man looked wretched. The blood red eyes made Draco tenser than he already had been. It made him look even more like the snake that he was.

"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Malfoy. You are about to partake in a very sacred ritual. I sincerely hope you are ready." Voldemort's cold voice echoed through the hall.

Draco nodded, all the while, forming a plan in his head. Escape was now his number one priority. Sure, he had wanted to become a Death Eater when he had been younger. Then he had seen what it really entailed. 

Their leader treated the Death Eaters without respect. If purebloods were supposed to be the 'better' people, why was it that Voldemort instilled fear into each and every one of his followers? Draco felt no desire to take orders from this man and run around in a mask for the rest of his life.

Voldemort clapped his hands. Instantly a small, balding man bowed down and kissed the hem of his robes.

"My lord," he said to Voldemort. "What would you like me to do?"

Voldemort grabbed his arm and placed his wand tip to the Dark Mark. "Stand still, Wormtail. You know the summoning only burns for a minute." Wormtail whimpered in pain.

Draco hastily thought up excuses on why he shouldn't be initiated. So far he had come up with a total of nothing.

Death Eaters apparated out of nowhere. Draco knew his father was somewhere in the group.

"My Lord," Draco started, bowing down to the snake lord. "I feel gratified that you would think me ready to join your ranks. However, I think it wise, if I didn't receive the mark just yet. How could I go back to school, with that old Muggle loving fool?"

"Draco," hissed the snake lord. "I do believe you prove a point. You would prove a most excellent spy for our side. But, you must prove your loyalty somehow." He clapped his hands again. This time, two guards raced in, stumbling over their feet. "You will escort young Draco here to the old Riddle House. He is to find a Muggle girl and practice various dark spells on the Muggle until they are mastered. Then, he must kill her." He turned to Draco. "Make me proud. I don't want to see your pretty little face get scarred..."

Draco shook his head as he snapped out of his reverie. "Carl!" he called. "Another latte! Make it extra strong. Stupid get," he added in an undertone so that the boy could not hear him.

Carl nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Draco closed his eyes and more memories flooded his mind…

Draco opened his eyes and breathed in a mouthful of dust. "When was the last time someone lived here?" he asked the guard standing next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

Draco took a closer look. It had to be Goyle senior. And the other man reminded him of Crabbe. 'Just great,' he thought. 'Can't even escape them outside of school.' It seemed the elder men were no smarter than their children.

Draco headed away from them. He walked about three meters before an invisible chain yanked him backwards.

"Just a precaution," a disembodied voice hissed…

"Here's your latte, Drake."

Draco looked up sharply. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?"

"Sorry."

"You'd better be," Draco snapped.

Carl walked off, like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Draco would never admit it, but he felt like he would never be all right again. It had been an emotional summer… 

He heard the screams the girl had given off. The imperious hadn't made her scream. Draco made sure he only made her do harmless things. The screams happened much later, and Draco had had to listen.

He thought the goons wouldn't realize he hadn't moved on to darker spells. They hadn't, but Voldemort had.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," he had said. "I guess it's time I disciplined you. This is your only warning. I won't be so nice next time. Crucio!"

The pain was unbearable. White-hot flames shot up his arms and legs. Draco forced himself to remain standing. Falling would be a sign of weakness. It was something his father told him never to do. Eventually, he fell to his knees and let a loud, piercing scream escape his lips. Draco knew that the pain wouldn't last that long. Voldemort only wanted to scare him right now. He also realized how desperately he needed to escape.

That night, he used a newly found spell that would ensure that the binding Voldemort cast would be canceled. He was out the door already when he heard a moan. Something told him he needed to go back for the girl. He really could not see her killed.

He ran back to her room, cast a sleeping spell on her and picked her up. An alarm sounded. "Shit!" he whispered. He wished desperately that he could apparate on his own.

He ran out the back door and found himself surrounded by death eaters. He ran the other way and made it out the door. He could hear shouts behind him of "seize him" and ran all the faster. Thank goodness for Quidditch training. He easily outran the older Death Eaters.

His arms became increasingly tired and knew he wouldn't last much longer with the girl, so he looked for somewhere to dump her. A shed was nearby. He looked to make sure no one saw him and placed her inside on the floor, not bothering to remove the charms.

After a minute, he heard the door to the shed open.

He snuck out, hoping they wouldn't notice him. They didn't. Instead they found the girl.

"Enervate," hissed someone.

The girl moaned. "Draco? Is that you?"

Draco groaned. He was so dead. Why hadn't he stopped them?

"Do you know where he is?"

No response.

"We won't hurt you," Draco heard Lucius's voice. His eyes widened as he realized what Lucius intended to do with the girl.

The girl whimpered.

"If you won't answer the easy way, you'll answer the hard way! Crucio!" shouted the first man. The screams were unbearable. Draco knew that this was his one chance to escape, while they were still involved with the girl...

Draco still wondered if the brunette lived or if the Death Eaters had killed her. He felt salty tears stain his cheeks. He brushed them away angrily and took deep calming breaths to stop shaking. Sure, he'd heard about all the bad things that happened to smuggles and mudbloods and had even laughed. But to actually witness it and take part…it made him queasy even now. And he could not show weakness, even if it was just to a bunch of Muggle. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He couldn't shake the feeling. It had been happening since yesterday. He needed to get more protection. He knew that his father would not wait much longer to take him back. He could just hear Lucius if he caught him. "You've had your fun, Draco. Now it's time to come home and resume your place." Once they got home, he would be severely punished for disgracing him in front of Voldemort. He'd make it sound like nothing would change, but Draco knew better.

That would never happen. He hoped to be able to hide behind Dumbledore, but that Muggle loving fool would never accept him. He'd have to do something drastic, like defeating Voldemort. Just as suddenly as the feeling of being watched appeared, it disappeared.

Draco looked up tentatively, seeing Harry Potter, premier Golden Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stride into his café. Potter looked awful. Although, his toned muscles and his tan made him look much older than he really was.

A plan began to form in Draco's mind. He sauntered over to where Potter stood and hissed in a voice that sounded dry, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Harry gasped and almost dropped his bread. "Draco! I mean, Malfoy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be living in the lap of luxury at some Death Eater camp?" Harry glanced furtively down at himself. He definitely was not dressed for a confrontation with his archrival.

This action went unnoticed by Draco, who was startled at how close to the truth that comment had come. He cleared his head and stared coolly at the raven-haired boy before him.

Draco, incidentally, was the picture of perfection. He did look rather pale, although he was always pale, and much taller than last time they saw each other. He did not look the build for a seeker any longer. It seemed as though he had seen one too many ghosts and couldn't shake them off. Draco sighed. Then he took stock of himself and got his emotions in check. Nobody could know of his problems, especially not Potter. He tried to think of something biting to say, but was feeling entirely too regretful about the events of the last few weeks to be his usual sarcastic and nasty self. 

"Potter. Isn't it way past your bedtime? " Draco asked stiffly.

"Get lost!" replied Harry.

"I'd rather you did."

"You don't own the café."

"And why wouldn't I? My father is rich, Potter." He paused for a moment. "Step into my office," he said. Harry Potter was just the person to help Draco win Dumbledore over.

"Sure," Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Sit down, Potter." He looked over at the skinny form of the Golden Boy still reluctantly standing. "Carl, get Potter here a tea."

"I prefer coffee," Harry corrected, sitting down.

"Sure, Drake." The pimply boy walked away swiftly from the pair of sixteen year olds.

"Drake?" Harry snorted.

"Shut it!" snapped Draco angrily.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you friends? A Malfoy, friends with a Muggle? Where are the flying pigs?" Harry mockingly glanced around. 

"Shut up, Potter," snapped Draco again, this time with a scowl.

Harry did not say anything.

Draco turned his eyes back to Potter. "Why are you here anyway, Potter?"

Harry became defensive. "You told me to sit down."

"I know that, Potter. I meant, what are you doing in this café? You must be poor to actually have to buy day old bread," he said rudely, pointing to the lump that was Harry's supper. "You look like one of the homeless people that stand outside looking for spare change every day."

Harry steepled his hands in front of his face to hide his blush. What Draco did not know was that he really was homeless.

"Don't those Muggle take care of you by fawning over the precious savior?" Draco sniggered.

"Malfoy-" Harry started, growing angry. 

Harry didn't answer. He thought about telling Draco his thoughts but instead, tore off a piece of bread and jammed it in his mouth to keep from rehashing the events from earlier. What am I thinking? He wondered.

Harry asked this time, "Why are you here?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Draco growled. "And I think I asked you first."

"Why do you care?

"You don't know anything about my life, Potter. Don't flatter yourself. You're the Boy Who Lived. The Golden Boy of Hogwarts," Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't I wish. You don't know about my life either, Malfoy."

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Not unless you tell me," Harry said clenching his fists.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess neither of us wants to answer that question, now do we?" Harry said, breaking the tense silence.

"No, I suppose not." Draco had noticed some a group of people in the booth beside theirs, listening, and wanted more than anything to hex them into oblivion. He knew he could not because it would blow his secret. He settled on making Harry miserable.

"I'm just gonna leave now," Harry stood up to leave. 

"Wait," Draco said tensely. I'm lonely, he thought.

"Why should I, Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Are you late for a date with the mudblood? Or is it with the Weasel?" Draco relaxed slightly.

Harry turned on his heel. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Draco answered, suppressing a smirk.

"Yes, I did. And I'll have you know that I do not fancy either of them!" Harry's cheeks rapidly turned a color that would put the Weasleys'''' hair to shame.

"I'll bet they both fancy you. So have they adored you enough or do you need them to fawn over you some more to make up for everyone at Hogwarts?"

Harry wasn't able to hide his colored cheeks this time.

"So they do fawn over you," Draco replied smugly.

"They do not!" Harry argued feebly.

"Right. Well then. Tell me, what do you inseparable idiots write to each other about?" Draco asked, taking a guess that they did keep in touch over the summer.

"Not that it's any of your business or anything, but Hermione writes to make sure we keep up with our summer homework. Ron sends notes on all the Quidditch stats. Other than that we talk about how our summers have been."

"I see," Draco said. 'So they do keep in touch…must be nice, nothing to worry about'.

Harry noticed the way Draco's eyes flamed silver in the light. It was…interesting, the way they would glow luminescent in the Muggle lighting. Why had he noticed that?

Draco watched Harry's eyes scan him. He snorted. "Like what you see?"

"Hardly. I'm trying to figure out why you asked me to sit."

"I thought we might chat like school girls," Draco said sarcastically.

"Hardy har har," Harry said in response.

"Oh Potter, that was lame, even for you."

"I suppose Crabbe and Goyle constantly send you letters to ask your permission on everything," Harry said hastily to change the subject. "Why aren't they here?" Harry looked around, thinking they might suddenly appear.

"I could care less about where those two are. Frankly, I don't care. Maybe they're dead. It wouldn't surprise me," he said with absolutely no emotion.

"Why?"

"A lot has changed," Draco said, unperturbed.

"Fine," Harry finally said after Draco didn't continue. He didn't feel like tiptoeing around the subject. Their personal lives were not very tantalizing to him. 

He decided to change the subject. He cast about for a safe subject. Quidditch couldn't cause any problems, he hoped.

"Ready to lose against me this year?" Harry asked jokingly.

"What?" Draco responded, unsure what nonsense Potter was spitting out of his mouth this time.

"Quidditch! Are you ready for the season this year? I'm captain for Gryffindor."

"How very nice. Just so happens I'm Slytherin's captain. And no, you have it mistaken. We will wipe the pitch with your bunch of misfits." Draco replied, pushing a piece of silver hair off of his face.

"You wish," Harry chuckled.

Draco sighed again. Maybe this conversation was pointless. He didn't care. He knew if he could wear Potter out, he'd agree to help. Harry changed the subject again.

"So where is Parkinson?" Harry asked glancing around for the girl that constantly flung herself at Draco.

"Off shagging some poor man, I would suppose."

"I thought you and Pansy-" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"Honestly, Potter, I do have morals."

"Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How would you know? How many women have you been with?" Draco snickered.

Harry's blush was an angry red again.

"Don't tell me you have never…The Boy Who Lived! A virgin?" Draco laughed at the very thought of it.

"Of course I'm not!"

"Really, so who is it that you've shagged?" Draco asked, hiding his trademark smirk.

"Why should I tell you? Just because you probably have bedded every female on the planet doesn't mean that I need to." Harry realized what he had said and blushed. An image of a scarcely dressed Malfoy in bed was quickly pushed out of his thoughts.

"Potter, I do believe you're on to something. Who thought Gryffindors were thick? How do you know it's only the weaker half of the population anyway?" Draco bit his lip. He really should not have said that.

There was a pause. Harry was confused. "What does that mean?"

"Honestly Potter, you can't be that dense."

Harry thought about Draco's words for a minute. It still didn't make sense. Then he glanced over at Draco again. His silver hair framed his face. If it weren't for his sneer, Draco would be very cute, thought Harry.

Harry hadn't admitted liking other boys to anyone, least of all Ron and Hermione. He knew what their reactions would be. Hermione would run to the library and start researching everything there was to know about being gay so she could inform him of what was 'right and wrong.' Ron, on the other hand, would flip out. His reaction would most likely involve incoherent screaming and pacing. There were going to be questions he did not want to deal with. Sure, it had been easy to be with Dean last year. Nobody knew about that fling except Seamus. He wasn't planning on telling everyone because he would have to divulge his own secret. He preferred it stay that way. He did not wish to tell them now, or ever for that matter. It just seemed easier to keep every aspect of his whole 'gayness' under wraps and live his life hidden inside the closet.

"Yes, Potter. I prefer both sides of the pool. Is that such a surprise?" He drawled casually. "Everyone finds me irresistible."

Harry looked into Malloy's eyes. "Both sides of the pool? What-"

"Honestly, how many times were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Draco cut in, feeling an overwhelming need to hit Potter for his lack of intelligence.

"I was not dropped on my head!" Harry responded with malice.

"Never mind."

Almost time to ask him.

Harry made to get up again. "I'll be seeing you around, Malfoy."

"Where's your wand? I would like to have a look at it." He knew Harry did not have his wand on him, or his wand would have vibrated to inform him of the presence of another wand. It would have been dangerous not to know.

He had people looking for him everywhere. They might have penetrated the Muggle town by now, for all he knew. The person watching him might already know where he lived. Dumbledore had never even bothered finding him. The ungrateful bastard. Doesn't care how many lives are lost, so long as he gets what he wants.

That was why a wandless Potter would be an easy trap. Dumbledore would help him, if Potter said he needed help, too.

"No."

"Why not? Afraid I might damage it?" Draco smiled inwardly at his cleverness. He had already known what Harry's answer would be.

"No."

Draco was curious. "Then why can't I see it?"

"I forgot it at home." A simple lie.

Draco saw right through it. "Only you would do something as stupid as that, Potter."

Harry glared. 

"Why did you really leave it at home? With the Dark Lord after you, that would be something important, don't you think?"

"I don't bloody well care what you think, Malfoy." Harry scowled.

"I do. I don't want Dumbledore to accuse me if something happens to the precious Boy Who Lived."

"Sure."

"You should go get it. I'll come with," Draco said, gritting his teeth.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't need help from you, Malfoy."

"You need all the help you can get, Potter. I'd take it if I were you." 

"Why would you do anything for me, Malfoy?"

"It's just my Slytherin kindness."

Harry nodded numbly. He couldn't do much else.

When Harry didn't say anything else, Draco decided to say something, anything. "Are you in?" he asked with an awkward kindness. He really wanted this night to disappear and never be mentioned again. This would be remembered as the night he made a bargain with the Boy Who Lived. He mentally shuddered at what some of his Slytherin friends would think if they found out.

'What's to lose,' Harry thought. "Deal." He held out his hand. Draco brushed it aside gently.

"I said for tonight. I don't recall saying it was a truce, Potter."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

They left the café in silence. Harry walked reluctantly ahead of Draco. Draco had to prod him to keep walking. It seemed that Draco was more excited to fetch Harry's belongings than Harry himself was.

"So, where are we going, Potter? Are we going to walk in circles or do you have a destination in mind?"

"Relax. I know the way to my uncle's house. Need I remind you that it was your brilliant idea?"

"And?"

"And I'm only doing this for my benefit."

"Nobody stated otherwise, Potter."

"Oh."

Silence.

"And just how are we going to climb the wall, Malfoy? If you hadn't noticed, there are bars on my window!"

Draco turned his wand on Harry. "Shut up, so I can remember the spell."

Moments later, the bars came flying down towards them. On instinct, Harry pulled Draco out of the way. He gained confidence and wrapped both arms around him, squeezing tightly. Draco squirmed. "You can let go of me, Potter! I'm not one of your dolls that you can just grab!"

"Sorry." But he was not sorry at all. In fact that embrace felt like a million burdens being released. He reluctantly dropped his arms, his left arm brushing against Draco's side. 'That was strange,' he thought. Shivers ran up and down his spine, causing slight tremors throughout the rest of his body. He felt comfort and warmth wash over him, masked by pretend anger. Why was Draco Malfoy, the one person he hated with a passion, suddenly his one comfort source? He remembered his previous thoughts, from the café, and flushed. Luckily, it was dark and Draco couldn't see this time.

"So this is…the famous Harry Potter's room. Quite small compared to my room at…never mind. Get your stuff so we can get the hell out of here," Draco said once they had made it inside.

Harry looked up at Draco. "Most of my stuff is in the cupboard under the stairs. My aunt and uncle keep it locked so I can't do magic on them or my cousin. Not that I would anyway…" he trailed off. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I'll go fetch it. Pack anything you need from here." He gestured majestically around the room at the broken toys and gadgets and swept gracefully from the room. Harry sat and thought about the embrace. It felt like an electric shock when they touched. He could still feel Draco's anger and inner-sorrow, but the warmth and comfort had long since disappeared. How had he been able to do that? Hermione would know, but then he would have to tell her everything. It would definitely not be the best of ideas.

Harry could hear Dudley snoring noisily in the next room. Then there was a loud crack, like thunder and he could no longer see the moon. He could hear a voice murmuring, the murmuring soon being accompanied by roaring--Vernon Dursley had found Draco. Harry rushed out into the hallway, armed with his lamp, which would probably do him no good.

He could see Vernon at the top of the stairs. He had a…gun. When did he buy a revolver? Harry racked his mind for an answer.

"How dare you enter this house? I should call the authorities, but I don't think I'll waste their time on a creep like you."

"Like you could do anything to me!" Draco shouted back.

A shot rang out. "Draco move!" Harry shouted. Draco just narrowly missed the bullet.

Vernon rounded on Harry. "How dare you return? You brought him here, didn't you? Your boyfriend perhaps?" Vernon laughed, thinking he had the upper hand.

Who knew the day would come that he would be fighting his uncle to protect his worst enemy.

"Hey!" Draco called. Vernon turned and Harry took the opportunity to hit him with the lamp. Once, twice to back of the head. Draco, not to be outdone, cast the leg locker curse for good measure.

Unconscious, Vernon fell down the stairs, crashing into Harry's trunk. The commotion awoke a very worried Petunia, who crawled out of bed to see where her husband had disappeared.

Harry spotted his wand, and disregarding the underage restriction, used magic to pile stuff back into his trunk and more to make it feather light and then again to shrink it. He then summoned the rest of his belongings from his room. Malfoy stood there, like nothing had happened-like he hadn't almost gotten killed.

With an "Alohomora" the two sailed out the door on Harry's beloved Firebolt. He took one last look at his childhood home. He couldn't stay. The police would probably be arriving soon. He didn't know how bad Vernon was hurt, but the blood on Petunia's clean tile floor was definitely not a good sign.


	2. The Flat

Chappy 2

The Flat

"Potter," Draco hissed after quite some time had passed. "Stop the broom! I think we've skirted any possible law enforcement that may have followed us."

Harry stopped midair and turned around to face Draco. Harry's face was ashen, full of panic. Draco feared for his life if Harry were to pass out.

"Land the broom, Potter, so I can take us to my flat."

Harry quietly landed the Firebolt in a nearby field and switched places with Draco, both were careful to keep their distance from the other.

They rode the rest of the way to Draco's flat in silence.

When Draco finally landed, Harry jumped. He had drifted off slightly and had rested his head on Draco's back.

"I hope you haven't ruined my robes," Draco sneered.

Harry, recovering somewhat, scowled. He looked around and noticed the building. It looked rundown, as if the owner didn't care if he kept up the maintenance or not. He couldn't believe a Malfoy would actually live in something that looked like this.

"You--you live here?" Harry asked, thinking he shouldn't trust Draco. What if it was a trick? What if Draco was really just helping out his father?

"Yes, Potter. I do. What? Did you think I'd be staying in a mansion?"

Harry's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "It's just, how can I trust you?"

"Good gods, Potter. I almost got killed by your uncle!"

"Well, yes, but I saved you."

"Do you remember the reason we were there?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's comment.

"To--err--to get my wand and school stuff."

"Right, meaning I didn't have to help you. Doesn't that prove that I'm not some evil Death Eater?" Why did Draco care what Harry thought of him? This was starting to get annoying.

"Err, no, not really."

"Let's just go in," Draco said, gritting his teeth.

The elevator was broken, so Harry and Draco trudged up four flights of stairs to Draco's flat.

"I think I need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Right now?"

"What? Is there something you've done? Are you afraid of Dumbledore?" Harry asked provokingly.

"Of course not!" Draco scowled.

"Fine, then. I'm going to Floo-call him."

"To tell him that you nearly killed your uncle?"

Harry blushed. "I did not! I only hit him with the lamp."

"Uhuh. And then you took off. Very wrong for Saint Potter." Draco smirked.

"Bug off, Malfoy."

"This is _my_ place. I can do bloody well whatever I want!"

"Fine. So can I." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco scowled.

Harry began laughing as he looked at Draco. His once immaculate hair was now smudged with dirt.

"What?" Draco asked irritably.

"Your hair," Harry chuckled. "It's dirty."

Draco's eyes widened. Without another word, he took off for the bathroom at top speed.

Harry smirked and walked over to the fireplace. He noticed a bag on top of the mantle. It was filled with Floo powder, as Harry had hoped. 

Harry knew how to work the Floo network but he was worried nonetheless that Albus Dumbledore would not be on the receiving end of the call. He had, after all, done underage magic. What if they were looking for him to expel him? Or worse-- throw him into Azkaban? He swallowed his fear and cried, "Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" into the fire.

He spotted Dumbledore right away, seemingly alone at his desk. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, to attract his attention. The old, wizened man looked into the blazing hearth. 

"Ah, Harry, good to see you. I was wondering how long it would be."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. Good, so he knew already. "I, uh, got kicked out of the Dursley's earlier, and found Malfoy."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy. He denied the dark mark a few weeks ago, and has been hiding from everyone in the Wizarding World…including me."

Harry's jaw dropped. "He did?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The real question is what to do with you, my boy. What you did earlier was rather foolish."

"Do you even know the whole story?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps I need my memory refreshed. Do tell me."

Harry proceeded to rehash the night's events to Dumbledore.

"I see. Well, that changes things slightly. You hurt your uncle to protect your enemy. Yes, it makes perfect sense." Dumbledore smiled.

"He was going to kill Malfoy!"

"Yes, yes, I know. You told me already."

Harry sighed. "How is he? My uncle, I mean."

"He's going to be fine. A medi-wizard team was dispatched and healed him. I daresay he is quite angry with you. As is your aunt."

"He kicked me out without even my wand! Why wouldn't I go back to fetch my school stuff?"

"It's alright, Harry. The question remains on where exactly to keep you."

"Should I Floo to Hogwarts?"

"No, no, I believe the best place for you right now is right where you are. Especially with your little act of magic earlier, you have people from the Underage Use of Magic Office looking for you as well. I'm working on reversing the decree to expel you, once again. You may well have to endure another hearing, Harry. Now if you could fetch Draco from the bathroom, I think he has washed his hair enough to suffice."

"Why haven't I gotten owled with the expulsion notice?"

"I stopped it before it was sent. Ever since last year, I've kept a closer watch on you. You do know that I had special protection set up to keep Voldemort and the Death Eaters out? Obviously, if one could get to the front yard, the protection was becoming faulty. Or the Death Eaters had finally broken down the barriers. It's a good thing we found out before they got to you." Harry stared, open-mouthed at this. "Get Mr. Malfoy, if you would," Dumbledore said again.

Harry stared at Dumbledore, but went to the door of the bathroom, knocked on it, sharply. "Malfoy, Dumbledore says you've rinsed your hair enough. He wants to talk to you."

The bathroom door opened and the steam from inside fogged up Harry's glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore, you asked to see me," Draco said in a frosty voice. He should have known that Potter would use the fireplace to contact Dumbledore as soon as he left the room. He gathered his thoughts so he would not screw things up with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, as you know, the Death Eaters have begun to show their faces again. It is not safe for Harry to be anywhere in public. I do think, for the time being, that the best place for him would be staying in the flat with you."

Draco's anger showed through. "It's not safe here for him! There are Death Eaters after me as well."

"It is safer to keep hidden. Your flat is obviously in a Muggle town?"

"Yes," Draco said reluctantly.

"I can come by tomorrow and add security charms, wards to make the flat impenetrable and several concealing charms. Would that make it safer, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't want him here!" Draco said, nearly losing his temper. It was one thing to think about Harry staying with him if he got his protection, but entirely another to have it actually played out.

Harry, who had just finished cleaning his glasses, heard the last. "Poor Malfoy. Afraid I might go ballistic and hit you with a lamp while you're sleeping?"

"No," Draco answered, his nostrils flaring ever so unnoticeably, except for Harry, who seemed to notice a lot in the past few hours about the real Draco Malfoy.

"Good, then it's settled. I shall check in on you tomorrow afternoon and update you on outside matters. I will also add security charms at that time. Goodnight, Harry; Draco."

"No, it's not settled," Draco said angrily. "I. Do. Not. Want. Him. Here."

"Hmm, well, it's not up to you," Dumbledore said. "We'll worry about it in the morning. For now, sleep." Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire.

"Wait!" Harry said. He felt sick of getting blindsided. He had to stay here with Malfoy, which was bad enough, but he didn't even know where he would be the next day.

He trudged, miserably, off to take a look around the apartment. The only real furniture in the entire apartment consisted of an armchair, a table with two chairs, and a bed, one single bed. He was not sure what would become of the sleeping arrangements.

Draco waltzed into the bedroom. "Hmm…Potter. Dumbledore didn't give us an extra cot. I suppose you should sleep on the couch." He smirked as Harry scowled. "The couch is better than the floor," he added.

Harry's scowl deepened as he left the room.

As Harry began drifting off, tucked under a light sheet, his thoughts were once again on the accidental embrace he had shared with Malfoy earlier, how it had felt pleasant, and reassuring. He could not understand why, however.

Draco's thoughts were also on the person in the other room. Why did he have to be in Potter's company? It would have been easier had he followed his father and joined the Death Eaters; but then he remembered the girl. He was doing the right thing, he decided.

He was feeling a little guilty that he hadn't asked Dumbledore, knowing full well that there was only one bed, although he wasn't sure what had come over him, to feel guilty. It was not an emotion he knew well.


	3. The First Morning

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas!

I decided to upload this chapter today as well. From now on, I plan to upload on every Tuesday and Friday, meaning Ch 4 will be out on Friday. Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter answers any questions that weren't answered before. Please review with any questions or comments. Also, if you want a chapter update emailed to you, include your email address in your review! Thanks!

Chapter 3

The First Morning

Harry blinked wearily. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. After getting dressed, he entered the kitchen to make breakfast. He found the kitchen in complete disarray. After organizing food and dishes out of habit, Harry set to work making scrambled eggs and bacon, those being the only edible foods in the place.

Draco awoke to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. When had he smelled such good food before? Surely not since he had left that morning to receive the dark mark, over six weeks ago. The house elves used to make bacon and eggs especially for him, when he stayed at home over the holidays. Now, he relied heavily on what Muggles coined 'instant foods.'

Draco dressed quickly and dashed out to the kitchen to investigate the warm aroma floating around him. He was extremely surprised to see Harry Potter slaving over the stove, cooking.

"Morning," Harry said calmly. "I made breakfast," he added stiffly.

"So I noticed," Draco replied, hiding his hunger. He sat down gracefully; Malloy's never did anything improperly, even in the comforts of home.

Harry chose to ignore Draco and laid the spread (albeit a small one) of food on the table.

Draco found it increasingly difficult to mask his delight. He had not eaten this well in weeks. He had rather gotten used to the instant foods, especially the frozen kind that 'almost magically' heated up in something called a 'microwave'. So he was stunned at how well his worst, not really his worst (he had far worse enemies to deal with), but one of his enemies could cook.

"Mmmm," Draco finally let escape.

"Make your own," Harry said, growing angry.

"Malfoy's never make their own food," Draco recited.

"Yeah? So where's your house elf?"

Draco scowled.

"I already saw the pop tarts and cereal boxes in the pantry. Go eat some Lucky Charms." Harry smirked.

"But there's perfectly good food right here!"

"And it's mine!"

"So?"

"So? I made it for me."

"It's my food to begin with!"

"And?"

"I bought it--for me."

Harry glared. "I cooked it."

Draco glared right back.

Finally, Harry cracked. "Fine, eat it. I've lost my appetite now."

"Where did you learn to cook like this, Potter?" Draco asked, taking bacon from the tray.

"At my Aunt and Uncle's. They had me cook their meals for them," Harry decided to reply, walking over to the fireplace.

"What else did they order you to do?" Draco asked curiously, reaching for another piece of bacon."Why would you care?"

Draco smirked at Harry. "Call it curiosity."

Harry stared at him. "Whatever. I had plenty of other chores to do for them, like weeding the garden and cutting the grass."

Draco smirked even more. "So that's how the Boy Who Lived, really lives. No wonder you nearly killed that uncle of yours. Your family really makes you do something?"

"Would you stop bringing that subject up?" Harry asked, blushing at the mention of his saving Draco. 

"What subject?" Draco asked, trying to provoke Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, not feeling up to fighting. "Please don't bring up last night's events."

Draco smirked, yet again. "Poor precious Potter. Too emotional?"

"Malfoy--"

"Fine, Potter. Continue." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Glad to have your permission, Malfoy," Harry scowled.

Draco nodded regally. "You're welcome."

"The Dursley's are not my family. They've never been more than a place to call home during the summer anyway. The Weasley's feel more like a family to me," Harry said wistfully.

"Then why aren't you there, instead of here, with me?" Draco asked, keeping his voice void of emotion.

Harry pondered that question for a while, before answering, "I guess Dumbledore didn't think it was safe enough yet. Hopefully, when he stops by today, he'll let me stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer."

"Me too," Draco agreed. "But what is safe? Here? Definitely not. I'm surprised I have lasted this long without getting caught." He paused for moment before going on. "I suppose that old fool has a few tricks up his bloody sleeve that nobody but he knows about."Harry nodded reluctantly. 

An hour passed in an uncomfortable silence. Harry looked down at his watch--

9:31. Where was Dumbledore? He continued to pass in front of the fireplace. 

"Would you stop?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Look who's talking? You've been eating for an hour!"

"I have not!" Draco said, taking another bite out of a pop-tart; the breakfast Harry made being long gone.

"Have too!"

"You've been pacing for over an hour then!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but decided not to. Why bother? It was stupid really, and annoying.

"What?"

Harry shook his head and looked for what had to be the hundredth time to make sure his trunk and owl cage were packed and ready to go. He really hoped that Dumbledore had made it possible for him to spend the next month at the Burrow. A thought occurred to him. What if Dumbledore made him stay at the Order headquarters? That was where the Weasley's had stayed last summer. What if they were there still? He didn't think he could bear it. There were too many memories there from the last year.

Sirius.

He knew he couldn't go back.

Draco also had thoughts running through his mind; especially the girl. He also thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Potter stay. It livened up the place. Not only that, he was able to pick on Potter and expect something of a fight in return.

A harsh knock sounded on the door, startling both. "Expecting someone, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes widened with horror as he reached into his pants' pocket…his wand had gone off. "Get to the fireplace! Shit! I told that Muggle loving fool that this would eventually happen."

"That what would happen?" Draco waved Harry off, because the knocking was joined by a voice, hard and deep.

"Draco, open this door immediately! We need to talk."

"It's my father," Draco whispered, trying desperately to mask his terror. "GO! We need to get out of here, now!"

Harry grabbed his wand from the kitchen counter and held it ready, just as Lucius barreled in.

"Draco," he drawled. "Nice of you to let me come in." He hadn't seen Harry yet.

Harry quickly threw the stupefy curse at Lucius. It missed and Lucius turned around, realizing Harry was in the room.

"Potter," he hissed. He looked at Draco. "So you've found him? Been hiding with him? Good boy, this may be enough to convince the Dark Lord to allow you back in."

"I will not go back!" Draco yelled, and pointed his wand.

Lucius cackled. "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand shot helplessly from his hand. Draco gaped open-mouthed at his father, unable to move.

Harry took the opportunity to cast "Petrificus Totalus" on Lucius. It worked; Lucius fell to the floor, unable to move. He blinked up at Harry and Draco. Harry cast binding charms on him, while Draco fetched his wand from Lucius' pocket. They summoned as much stuff as they could before heading to the fireplace.

Draco Flooed out of the flat and Harry went to check on Lucius' bindings to make sure they would be secure just as more Death Eaters showed up inside the flat.

"Stupefy!" one of them shouted.

Harry easily blocked the curse. He sent his own "Stupefy" over his shoulder as he leapt over Lucius' body. He ducked another curse and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, intent on going to Dumbledore's office, when a hand pulled him back.

"Not getting away this time," hissed a voice. Harry didn't bother to see who it was. He kneed the unkown Death Eater in the groin and Flooed to the Headmaster's office, hoping none of the Death Eaters would be brave enough to follow.


	4. Sleepwalking

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas! I apologize for the lack of breaks in the story. I didn't know that the asterisks were not showing up until last night. I hope it isn't confuing but I used IIIII to signify gaps in the story where time elapses. Please R&R!

Chappy 4

Sleepwalking

Harry rolled out of the fireplace into the headmaster's office, sooty and on edge. Draco already sat in a chair facing Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked pointedly to Harry.

"Are you alright? Mr. Malfoy has already told me that his father found the two of you." Dumbledore then raised his wand and quickly cast a spell to seal off the Floo from anyone else.

"I'm fine, Headmaster. But Lucius had backup. They arrived right before I could Floo away."

"Ah, so you had to fight them off?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote something down. He scribbled quickly and then folded it up. "The question is where to keep you. I can't ask that you stay here. It would be too dangerous. Hogwarts is not as safe as we would have hoped. I--"

"What?" Harry asked. "Why isn't it safe?"

"I cannot tell you why now. The both of you will find out soon." The headmaster rubbed his temples. "So I suppose another flat shall have to be procured for the two of you. This time I will put protection spells into place right away to prevent an encounter like this morning's from happening again."

Protests spouted from both boys' mouths. "We can't live with each other! We'll go mad before the summer's over!" Harry said loudly.

"You promised that it would only be for one night," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, Malfoy's right," Harry agreed. "Could I go stay with the Weasley's?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid not, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I will not stay with Malfoy the whole summer!"

"Now, now, it can't be that bad," Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye. "I dare say you'll get along soon enough. We can't have The Wizarding World's most wanted men getting caught, now can we?"

Draco scowled at Dumbledore's hidden meaning. He was trying to say he had plans for him and Harry. He shook his head mentally to rid himself of the thoughts.

"How soon can you have a flat ready?" Harry asked.

"A flat can be procured soon enough." Dumbledore called Fawkes over to him and attached the parchment to his leg.

Fawkes took off, singing a tranquil song. Harry calmed down a bit and realized it wouldn't be that bad to live with Draco. He even smiled at the thought.

"Good," Harry replied.

"If you like, the two of you can go scrounge up food in the kitchens. I daresay that Harry knows the way there."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Scrounge? Malfoy's do not scrounge."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the office, intent on getting breakfast, since he di not get to eat the one he made. What would happen to the Death Eaters? Had they escaped? Maybe Dumbledore sent Fawkes with a letter to the Aurors, telling them about this morning's attack. His thoughts were interrupted when more footsteps were heard behind him. Malfoy, he figured. He didn't bother to slow his pace. In fact, he quickened it. Soon both boys were running. Harry finally stopped, completely out of breath in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit.

"What is this, Potter?" Draco asked irritably.

Harry ignored him, tickling the pear.

The portrait turned into a door and Harry hurried in. The house elves grinned as Harry came in.

"Harry Potter!" they squeaked. Dobby came forward. "Why is you here, Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I'm here to get some food, Dobby," Harry replied.

"Dobby? We used to have a house elf named Dobby. Father said that he was killed by a pack of our blood hounds."

"Master Malfoy?" Dobby asked. "You stay away from Harry Potter!"

Harry chuckled. "Malfoy this is Dobby. I suppose your father never told you how I outsmarted him, did he?"

"What?" Draco asked, trying his best not to sound surprised.

"Back in second year, Dobby warned me about--" Dobby tugged impatiently on Harry's sleeve. "Yes, Dobby?"

"The Malfoy's are evil." Dobby said, stating the obvious to the other house elves.

The house elves began pushing Draco out of the room, on Dobby's orders.

"Unhand me!" Draco pulled the creatures off of him. "I am a Malfoy!"

The elves continued to push and pull.

"Don't harm Harry Potter!" many of the elves chanted.

"Let go of me! I will-I will curse you all!" he finally said. He had originally started to say he'd tell his father, but that thought brought up a great deal of memories.

It seemed as though the house elves were immune to Draco's threats. "Leave now," Dobby hissed.

"You cannot tell me what to do! I am leaving!" Draco huffed. "I only wanted breakfast," Draco said as the door closed on him.

Harry smiled. He sat down at a makeshift table and ate some really nice food: pancakes, eggs, and waffles. He washed it all down with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Ah, poor Malfoy. Hungry?" Harry taunted after they left the kitchen area.

"Yes, actually."

"Considering the fact that you ate my breakfast earlier, that's very funny." Harry smiled.

Draco scowled and hurried off.

IIIII

It was nearly midnight, by the time Harry and Draco Flooed into a spacious flat, complete with two bedrooms and some much needed furniture.

Harry chose the smaller room, lavishly decorated in burgundy and a rich gold.

Draco got the much larger room, complete with green and silver snakes.

Harry yawned. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Draco didn't notice. He was deep in thought. Dumbledore thought he was safe last time and still his father had found him. What if this place wasn't safe either? This time he had to worry about the safety of the Sodding Boy Who Lived, too. It weighed heavily upon his conscience. He changed in his room, and dropped down on his bed, exhausted.

They laid in their separate rooms and thought of each other before falling asleep.

Both boys were heavily plagued with nightmares. Harry's were of his last encounter with Voldemort and watching Sirius, his beloved godfather; fall to his death after a heroic battle against his cousin, Bellatrix.

Draco's nightmares also included Voldemort. His proved just as personal. He watched his father and the other Death Eaters go on a mission. He remembered Voldemort's look as he sidestepped his way out of the mark. He could hear the screams of the Muggle girl, echoing over and over in his mind. He also remembered the pain of the Cruciatus curse inflicted upon him in the house. It burned. Draco screamed, loudly, wanting it to stop.

IIIII

Morning came and Draco awoke with a creak in his neck. He opened his eyes, and stared. This was not his nice, warm bed. He jumped up, realizing it was the couch.

Harry strolled out of his room, feeling like he didn't sleep. His nightmares tended to keep him up half of the night. He headed for the coffee that had been nicely stored in the cupboard. The rich aroma filled the kitchen.

He saw Draco standing near the couch, scowling.

"Malfoy, look at your hair!" Harry laughed.

This time, however, Draco did not run for the bathroom. "Ha ha, Potter."

"Oh, nice comeback." This was making Harry feel much better, forgetting his nightmares.

Draco scowled. "Bugger off, Potter."

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Harry asked, hiding a smile.

"Of course not. I just happened to wake up before you."

Draco left the room. "I'm going back to bed."

"Do I care?" Harry said to the empty room.

IIIII

Draco found himself lying on the rug in front of the fireplace the next morning, a blazing fire roaring that hadn't been there before.

"Are you that cold?" Harry asked. "There's a thing called a bed. Works wonders."

Draco closed his eyes again on the rug, too sleepy to offer a remark.

Harry bit his lip, becoming increasingly worried. He wondered if Dumbledore needed to know about this. He already knew about Harry's own nightmares. He sighed, knowing there was nothing that could be done, outside of a dreamless sleep potion; something Harry had already declined. He wanted to remember Sirius, even if it was through nightmares.

IIIII

The third morning was worse.

Harry found Draco laying on the floor in the bathroom, tangled in the shower curtain.

"No, Father! No!" Draco threw his arm out and hissed "Crucio," at him.

Nothing happened as his wand lay in his bedroom. Still Harry jumped back, horrified.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy!" He kneeled down on the floor

Draco awoke, sweaty and panting on the cold tile floor in the bathroom still tangled in the shower curtain.

He quickly stood, leaving the room.

"Malfoy, wait."

Draco continued into his room.

Not another word was passed between the two the rest of the day.

IIIII

Draco was getting more and more tired with each passing day. He didn't even bother to retort when Potter said anything to him. He closed up inside himself, hoping to rid his mind of the memories turned nightmares.

"Malfoy, we need to get you some help for your sleepwalking. It's dangerous. Look at earlier. If you had had your wand with you, I could have been hurt!"

"But I didn't!"

"You could have!"

"Shut up, Potter. Just leave me alone."

IIIII

The next night, he sleepwalked into Harry's room. Harry turned over but did not wake, lost in his own dreams. Draco walked over to the bed, bumping into it. He whimpered, thinking it was his father hitting him with another curse.

He was drawn to a warmth radiating from the boy in the bed.

He lay down and the nightmares stopped, leaving him exhausted, yet peaceful.

IIIII

In the morning, Draco and Harry were both too exhausted to crawl out of bed. However, Draco forced his eyes open, noticing there was this problem of WHO was laying beside him. "Potter? What are you doing in here?"

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. "I sleep in this room, remember? So I should ask why you are in my room." Harry could feel anger and confusion dimly radiating from Malfoy. It confused Harry as well.

Draco didn't answer.

"You were sleepwalking again, weren't you?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I certainly was not. Malfoy's don't sleepwalk."

"Sure they don't."

Draco scowled.

Harry could remember the events from this past week, the way Draco had turned up in all of these different places.

"What are your nightmares about?" Harry asked, trying to be civil.

"None of your bloody business, Potter!"

"Let's just forget about it," Harry said, while putting his glasses on. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Not hungry," Draco countered. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep again.

"I wasn't making anything for you, anyway," Harry told the sleeping blond.

Harry slipped soundlessly out of the room to see just what he could make to eat.

On the kitchen table sat a yellow envelope. Harry cautiously picked it up. It was from the Weasleys.

_Dear Harry, _

_  
Professor Dumbledore told us where you have gone. We are terribly sorry that you will not be spending the rest of the Holidays at the Burrow. We do understand his need for secrecy for your protection.  
_

_Best Wishes,  
_

_Molly Weasley_

Also enclosed was a letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_Heard about you getting kicked out of the Dursleys'. I can't believe you have to stay with that arrogant prat! Even if Malfoy isn't a Death Eater, I'd still be wary of him. The little ferret'sno good!  
Good luck and I'll see you on the train.  
_

_Ron _

Harry was glad it was Dumbledore who told them. He didn't know if he would have been able to. Footsteps sounded behind him

"What happened to breakfast?" Draco called sleepily.

"You said you weren't hungry!"

Harry scowled and walked over to the sink anyway and got out the ingredients for making omelets deciding not to tempt Draco, scared of what would happen if he was pushed to the edge.


	5. Firewhiskey

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas!

Morena Evensong: Dobby told all of the house elves that MAlfoy was someone who could hurt Harry, and the house elves would do anything to protect the Boy Who Lived. And yes, Dumbledore has many flaws!

Immortal Tears of: I'm glad you like it. An omelet craving? Yay! I can be persuasive. Wait til this chapter!

Enchantress of the dark: Wiked? Cool! I'm glad you like it!

Fefs Mafoy: Of course they are still fighting, although I didn't want them to be...I'm glad I listened to my betas! Enjoy!

Angel 174: I will update again on Friday!

Chappy 5

Firewhiskey

"Hey, Potter! Loo' what I found," Draco called from somewhere in another room. He reappeared minutes later, arms laden with fire whiskey.

Harry gently laid down the novel that he was reading. He had become enthralled in it during the past week. "Malfoy, I don't think-"

"When do you think?" Draco sniggered. He pointed to the novel; in gold embossed lettering, the title stood out as Ella Enchanted by the famous witch Gail Carson Levine. "You do realize that it's a story that girls read?"

Harry glared, making his eyes very narrow. "Your point is?"

"Never knew you were a girl."

Harry scowled.

"Oh, come on, Potter. Live a li'l." Draco's eyes were slightly glazed over as he held up the Firewhiskey bottles triumphantly.

"Have you already had some?"

"'f course." Draco stumbled over to the couch. "Here you go." He tossed a bottle towards Harry.

Harry caught it quickly, his seeker reflexes kicking in.

"No," Harry said, sitting the bottle down on the table.

"Fine. More for me." Draco took the bottle.

"Hey!"

"Snooze, ya lose." Draco said, hiccupping.

Harry grabbed a bottle lying next to Draco.

'Ah hell,' Harry thought. Popping the cork off, he drank some of the liquid, which burned his mouth, making it feel like it was on fire. The second sip eased the burn and the third tasted…bubbly. Harry kept drinking, soon finishing off the entire bottle.

Malfoy was already on his third. There were no more left on the couch.

"Malfoy, you're right," Harry said finally.

"'m always right." He smirked.

Harry scooted closer to him, snatching the bottle from Draco's hand.

"Hey!" Draco yelled. "That's mine!"

Harry laughed. "You'll have to get it!"

Draco leapt at Harry, sending the bottle smashing down to the floor. At the same time, Draco fell on top of Harry and their lips nearly met.

Harry quickly pulled away, feeling dizzy from the rush of emotion.

Draco cocked his head to the side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, making him feel even more light-headed. Draco grabbed his arm to steady him.

"There's more of that stuff in the cellar place," Draco said, trying to change the subject.

"I'll race you!" Harry said, stumbling over his feet.

It took a long time before either boy made it to the cellar with all of the occasional stumbling and falling they both did, coordination lacking on them.

"What is this place?" Harry asked with awe when they had finally reached their destination.

"It just kind of well, appeared," Draco answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool." Harry sat down roughly on the cold floor.

Draco seized another bottle.

"Where's mine?" Harry pouted.

"Get your own!"

Harry stumbled to get up, but managed to grab his own firewhiskey.

"Mmmm," Draco said savoring the first sip in the bottle.

Harry popped the lid on his own, sipping fast, to quench his sudden thirst.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked finally.

"I found this place."

"Oh. Right." Harry scratched his head, trying to remember why he asked. Alcohol clouded his mind and he gave up.

"This stuff is good." Draco said in ecstasy. "Haven't had any since Father found out I was taking it from his private stash."

"But it's illegal!"

"So? You've done illegal stuff."

Harry giggled.

"Well?" Draco finished off another bottle.

"I set a snake on my cousin once."

"How?"

Harry laughed. "I talk to them."

"I once told my mother she was a servant." Draco tried to change the subject so that the spotlight was on him.

Harry's stomach roared with laughter.

Draco laughed too, not knowing why it was funny.

Harry's laughter turned to gasps. He clutched his stomach, feeling the urge to be violently sick.

He pushed it away fiercely. "Who was your first kiss on?" he asked.

Draco thought for a moment. "Pansy."

"Figures." Harry attempted to roll his eyes.

"You?" Draco asked.

"Ginny."

"Figures." The two continued to laugh.

Draco gasped a couple of times controlling his laughter. "How many people have you been with?" he asked. "I've been with about a dozen."

"Ten people?"

"Sure."

"Do you mean as boyfriend girlfriend?"

Draco shrugged.

"'ve only been with two."

"Who?"

"You first."

Draco listed several people, some female and some male.

Harry felt himself blush. "Cho and Dean." Then he felt sick again. The whole part of him he had kept locked up inside had just been unlocked. He stood, stumbling, and headed out of the room in the direction of the bathroom.

Several minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him, but he continued to empty the contents of his stomach into the porcelain toilet.

After Harry felt he could no longer throw anything else up, he headed in the direction that he hoped was his room, although without his glasses (which had been forgotten in the room) and his direction skills that were fuddled with alcohol he wasn't sure even when he reached a soft warm bed and climbed in with his clothes still on.

Draco sat by the toilet in the bathroom after Harry abandoned it, willing himself not to throw up. Finally, after he dozed off three times, he headed for his room. So tired, he didn't bother to pull back the covers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Harry slowly awoke, reaching for his glasses like always, but a lump blocked his path. Still half asleep, Harry simply reached over the lump to grab them, but they weren't there. He tried to remember where they were and remembered drinking and laughing but nothing else. His head throbbed. Next to him, the lump groaned and eventually sat up.

"What did you do?" moaned Draco.

Harry finally managed to open his eyes to face the blond Slytherin. He collected his scrambled thoughts in an attempt to answer. "I really don't know," admitted Harry. "All I remember was a lot of firewhiskey."

"Me too."

Harry paused and looked around, admiring the green draperies and sparse silver furniture. "Malfoy, is this your room?"

Draco opened his mouth and promptly closed it again.

"Did we…did we…do anything?" Harry asked timidly, suddenly remembering their drunken conversation about past lovers. He blushed.

"I doubt it, Potter," Draco sneered, inwardly cursing himself for getting drunk last night. Any number of things could have happened.

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank the gods. I wouldn't want that one on my conscience."

"Why would it be on your conscience, Potter? Because it would be your first shag?" Draco asked tauntingly.

Harry turned scarlet. "I'll uh, go put on some coffee...to help with the headaches."

"You might want glasses," Draco said.

Harry glared.

"You left them last night." Draco held out Harry's glasses that had been on the floor where Draco had dropped them when he fell asleep.

Harry snatched them and then left the room. He set the coffee pot to boiling and walked to the cupboard to grab two mugs. When the coffee was ready, Harry poured the hot liquid into them. He took both mugs and headed to the table. At the same time Draco strolled into the room. Neither saw the other until they collided. Harry screamed as the glasses flew out his hands.

"You scream like a-" Draco screamed as the hot water touched his bare, pale chest. Harry found himself unable to move. Draco grabbed a towel and began patting the brown liquid off of his chest.

"Gods, Potter! Look what you've done now! First you get me drunk, then you sleep with me, now this?"

Harry didn't process what Draco said right away; his eyes were still transfixed on the pale chest before him that was slowly being covered by large blisters.

"Wait…it's MY fault? I seem to remember you finding the Firewhiskey!" Harry shouted.

Draco sneered. "I never wanted to be holed up with 'Precious Potter' in the first place!" He winced as the burn worsened. He reached for his wand, which lay on the counter, and quickly said the healing spell.

"And I wanted to be kept prisoner with a Death Eater's son?"

"It's settled. Dumbledore can take you somewhere else."

"Me? Why not you?"

"Because…I have no other place to stay," Draco let escape.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden, stabbing pain in his scar halted the argument. He was about to 'see' something through Voldemort just like he had been able to since Voldemort's return. He could feel a strong sense of anger overwhelming him.

"Scar--hurts," Harry managed to gasp out before the floor rose up to greet him.


	6. Images

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas!

fifespice-  
You'll find out eventually why the Hogwarts isn't safe as well as the Weasley's house... Katsu - Kitsune

I'm glad you like my characters; I always worry that they seem out of character.

I like arguing Harry/Draco too but the kissing Harry/Draco is only a few chapters off.

Immortal Tears of

Coffee is awesome which is why I decided that Harry would become obsessed withit when he tasted it!

I may not post for a while so I can work on some more of this story. I have two more chapters completely ready and three more written that need betaing. I also have another chapter or two to type that will also need betaing. Please review so that I have the enthusiasm to continue working! Enjoy chapter six...

Chapter 6

Images

Draco wasted no time in contacting Dumbledore. He knew Harry's scar acted as a link between him and Voldemort because he had accidentally overheard a conversation between Snape and McGonagall last year when he was going to ask Snape about a potion derivative he had discovered. Of course, Dumbledore also made sure he knew during the conversation in the fireplace on that first night.

Dumbledore Flooed into the flat and decided the best place for Harry was to stay right where he was.

"What, exactly, is happening?" Draco asked.

"Harry is experiencing a vision through Lord Voldemort's eyes."

"Oh."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Draco's bare chest and the few blisters that were there, disappeared.

Draco looked up, "Thanks," he muttered weakly, before leaving the room.

Dumbledore then trained his wand on Harry and moved his unconscious form onto the nearby couch. Draco returned moments later, wearing a shirt of emerald green.

"How long do we wait?" Draco asked.

"As long as it takes."

IIII

Harry could see a blond man standing before him.

"Well, Lucius? Have you found him yet?"

"No, milord."

"Liar! He is with the Potter brat. Do you really think I would rely solely on your answers?"

"Of course not, Master," Lucius lied to hide his transgression.

"Imbecile!" Voldemort shouted. "Crucio!" The power of casting the Unforgivable felt magnificent. It was a rush of coolness to both Voldemort's and Harry's heads. "If you fail again, you will pay. Do you understand me, Malfoy?"

Lucius nodded and leaned forward, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort dismissed him, calling in Avery and McNair. "How has the spree gone? How many mudbloods have been captured to be sacrificed for the ritual?"

"We have ten. We will soon have the eleventh. There is a family that we've tracked. They have a mudblood daughter who is going to be a sixth year at Hogwarts…very clever. Will she do?" Avery asked.

"Yes, yes. Did I care enough to ask for details?"

"It was only brought it up because she is a friend of Potter's," added McNair.

"Is she now? That changes things." And Voldemort began laughing hysterically.

IIII

Harry awoke, laughing hysterically. Then the dream flooded his memory and he shuddered. "NO!"

"What is it?" the headmaster asked kindly.

"They're gonna kill Hermione," Harry said softly, sounding spooked. The visions still scared him, even now- especially now- ever since his rashness had cost him Sirius.

"Voldemort is? Why?" asked Dumbledore.

"There was some sort of sacrificial ceremony they want to perform. Voldemort found out she was a friend of mine and changed his plans. Then I woke up. You have to save them!"

"Them?" Draco asked.

"The other muggle-borns," Harry answered tonelessly.

"Don't worry, it will be taken care of. Was there anything else that happened?" Dumbledore said, calming Harry down.

"He talked to Malfoy's father about the search for him. He said Lucius would pay if he didn't find both of us."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

Harry nodded.

"Very well. I'll get the appropriate people on this situation at once. Goodnight, Harry. And Draco, please make sure he gets some sleep."

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Can you bring Hermione here?" Harry asked timidly, walking to the fireplace.

Dumbledore thought about it for a minute. "No. We would not do that. She will be safe, don't you worry. We also will try not to let you in on too much of what we do with this situation. You need to worry about keeping yourselves out of harms way. The Death Eaters would find out exactly where she was. It's best if the two of you keep away from this."

"Fine," grumbled Harry as Dumbledore grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames, bellowing his destination as he did so.

When he was gone, Draco looked to Harry. "You heard him--get some sleep."

"You can't order me around!"

"BED!" Draco said loudly.

Harry glared daggers. "I don't have to listen to you."

"So what are you going to do instead?"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't. Humor me."

"I'm going to lie down on this couch for awhile," Harry yawned and stretched, sinking into the plush couch. He was asleep in seconds.

"You should have listened," Draco whispered, resisting the urge to smooth back Harry's hair. He sighed and grabbed a blanket, draping it on top of Harry before going to the kitchen. He had resolved to make at least one more pot of coffee to ease the twinge of his headache.


	7. Friends

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas! This chapter is also dedicated to two of my close friends who are going through rough times...I hope this chapter makes you guys feel a bit better! This chapter is quite short and I apologize. I hope everyone stays with the fic even tho I wont update as frequently as I'd like. Please R&R!

AutumnShadows88  
I'm glad you lke my story! I think yours is awesome too! hyperinsanity  
Yes, I really do love reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Thanks! Reptilian Goddess  
You'll have to wait and see the new dangers in later chapters! I'm not sure if any questions will be aswered in this chap...but if u see anything I might forget...review and let me know! Thanks! fifespice  
Of course Draco is starting to care! lol. You'll find out later about the ritual and Lucius is only hiding his actions so his master won't know of his defeat...tho we already saw how that worked. Thanks for reviewing! Katsu Kitsune  
We'll find out soon about Hermione and her parents. Thanks for reviewing!

Chappy 7

Friends

A few hours later, Harry awoke to the smell of smoke. He reached for his glasses, but found they were still on his face. He opened his eyes and realized he was still on the couch. He then recalled the vision and shuddered. He shook himself and looked over to the kitchen area. Draco stood by the stove, fending of the flames that shot forth from the oven. Harry ran over to extinguish the fire.

"Damn you," Draco muttered as Harry doused him as well as the flames with a fire extinguisher.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Cooking."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Shove off, Potter."

Harry could not suppress his laughter, making Draco's face tinge pink with anger. Harry could feel it radiating off of the blond.

After Harry caught his breath, he bit his lip and looked at Draco. "Are you still angry?"

Draco stopped fussing with his hair. "I'm always angry, Potter." He smirked. "At you? Give me an hour and I'll feel better," he said.

"Should I make something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Draco replied haughtily.

In minutes, baking scones could be smelled throughout the flat, accompanied by the rich smell of tea.

IIII

That night, over a dinner of pasta, Draco took a good look at Harry. His messy black hair, his clothes that were always too big and never matched; and most importantly, his emerald green eyes. When Harry laughed, they would shine a brilliant green; angry and they would turn a darker shade of green and glimmer with malevolence. What was it about the other boy that made him so special? Draco shook his head to rid himself ofhis thoughts..

Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"What?" Draco asked, noticing the motion.

Harry took a deep breath. "I think we should be friends--at least for right now," he blurted.

Draco blinked, several times in rapid succession. "Aren't we civil to each other? Isn't that enough?"

Harry nodded. "It would make me feel better if we didn't fight at all. We've got two weeks left here."

"Only for two weeks?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Once we leave, it'll be back to hating each other."

Draco considered this. "Can I still poke fun at you?"

Harry scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes," grinned Draco. "Friends?"

"Friends." Harry agreed, and they shook on it. When Harry's hand made contact with Draco's, an explosion of feeling overcame him. It felt like the 'embrace' back at the Dursley's. This time he felt warm and friendly, with a hint at more.

The rest of the meal was filled with comfortable silence.

IIII

The next morning, Harry awoke (in his own bed) and pulled on his glasses. He saw a figure in his doorway.

"Draco?" he asked, voice thick with sleep.

"I want breakfast," he stated.

"That's nice," Harry said, turning over onto his side.

Draco hopped from foot to foot.

Harry groaned. "Make your own. I'm not your servant, remember? We're _friends _for the time being."

Draco pouted.

"Oh fine," Harry said grumpiy and clmbed out of bed.

IIII

Later, Harry lounged on the couch, reading more of his novel, when two red haired men stepped out of the fire.

"Fred? George?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong? Is it Hermione?"

"No," Fred answered. "She's fine."

"Thank the gods," Harry whispered.

"Dumbledore called a meeting together," George continued.

"He says he needs you there," Fred finished.

"And Draco?"

"He is supposed to come as well. Dunno why," George said, scratching his head. Both twins stared quizzically at Harry's use of Draco's first name, but neither said anything.

"Hmm, wonder why," Draco said, pretending to be surprised. He had a feeling the old fool would want to rope him in. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to ake any commitments so soon after turning his world upside down by refusing his father and the world he had been so caught up

Harry laughed at the way the twins glared at Draco. Draco stole a glance at Harry and burst into laughter as well.

The twins now shared identical expressions of bewilderment.

That made the two laugh even harder, oblivious to the strange looks Fred and George were sending each other.

"Um," Fred finally volunteered. "We should leave. The Order meeting is going to start soon."


	8. The Order Meeting

Title: Burdenless Love

Author: Queen Delphina

Email: possibly R for later chapters

Warnings: Slash (this means boy/boy love! Stop now if this squicks you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the original characters. I do own the rights to the word 'Burdenless' (not really). This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just holding the characters hostage for the duration of this and any other fics I intend on writing.

Summary: Chapter EIGHT is up! Harry gets himself kicked out of the Dursleys and finds himself at a Muggle café. The same café that Draco Malfoy frequently visits.

Author Notes: Thanks and dedication go out to Macai for the plot bunny this story was hatched from and for initially corrupting me with slash. Also big thanks to Poca, Princess Jewel and Queen Sunny for keeping me on task and being my dedicated betas!

**_Reply to Reviewers:_**

**Dragons Maiden-** Don't worry, this will become slash!

**Katsu Kitsune-** I was originally put chapter 7 with chapter eight, but I wanted to post sooner so I split it up. Hopefully something will happen in this chapter!

**Jennchow-** Here's the update! Hope you like it!

**fifespice-** Dumbledore is a crazy man...you'll see how he reacts. But I don't think everyone will be bemused. You'll see!

**Meg Finn-** Hehe! Snoggage is coming soon!

**Reptilian Goddess-** Thank you! You think it was too easy? I was just thinking that both boys have no other contact and its either continue to fight or get along...not to metion they're both not in peak condition due to their nightmares every night. More curses will come eventually!

Chappy 8

The Order Meeting

Harry, Draco and the twins tumbled out of the fireplace seconds later to face the Order members. Among them were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Mad Eye Moody, among others that Harry had never met. Draco tensed at the sight of the former professor who had once turned him into a ferret. He knew that _that_ Moody had been an imposter, but he still felt the need to be wary.

Harry found himself enveloped in the arms of a relieved Molly Weasley. "Harry, you don't know how worried I've been about you! Holed up with Lucius Malfoy's son! I don't understand Dumbledore, but I suppose he has his reasons." She shook her head.

Harry gave her a weak smile and glanced at Draco. Before either could say a word to the other, Dumbledore cut in.

"Now that everyone is present, I would like to begin," Dumbledore said, silencing the room's occupants. "First of all, I'm happy to say that the mission to rescue the Grangers went off without a hitch. We've placed protective wards around a new safe-house. They shall all be fine. We've also captured Avery, one of the Death Eaters sent after them. For those of you that don't know, Miss Granger, a student here, is one of Mr. Potter's friends. He had a vision yesterday that allowed us to act upon this potential attack. We also know that they were going to use Miss Granger as a way to lure Harry to them.

"I would also like to tell you the real reason behind this meeting. As many of you may know, Mr. Potter was nearly attacked by Death Eaters a couple of weeks ago. He, fortunately, was not hurt, but his cousin, Dudley Dursley, suffered from a minor stunning hex. Harry then left and found Mr. Malfoy. They agreed to help each other out. The first night they stayed at Mr. Malfoy's flat. The very next morning, Lucius himself found the hide-out. Now, they live in a flat that I procured for them, that no one but myself knows the exact location of. The reason behind this is that Draco denied the dark mark, disobeying his father at the same time. For his protection, I believe we should let both of them join the Order of the Phoenix."

Whispers started up throughout the room. "How can we trust Malfoy?" was heard several times.

"A vote then," Dumbledore finally said, quieting the whispers that had gradually become louder. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you'll step outside."

The two boys left the room.

Harry was unanimously voted in. However, Snape was the only one to vote yes on Draco's behalf.

Harry sighed and looked to a downtrodden Draco. "C'mon," he whispered. "Let's go home."

"Wait a moment, gentlemen," Dumbledore said. "What use is it to throw out a valuable person just because of his family history? And if I may add, he has helped Harry. He offered him a place to stay."

Murmurs were heard.

"A revote then."

This time seven hands shot into the air.

"That settles it. Welcome to the Order of the Pheonix, gentlemen." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "I suggest you get some rest, and I'll check up on you two tomorrow afternoon."

Harry nodded and took a pinch of Floo powder and shouted, "Dumbledore's Flat," into the fire.

Harry knocked on the door to Draco's room. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Draco answered softly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Draco said, walking out of the room, clad in silky green pajamas.

"Why are you angry?" Harry asked.

"I didn't have a say! What if I didn't want to join the sodding Order?"

"But you did," Harry persisted.

Draco scowled and flopped down on the couch.

Harry walked over to his beloved coffee pot, intending to pour a cup for himself, to keep the nightmares away. Draco was faster.

"Oh no you don't," Draco said, pouring the coffee down the drain. "You will not drink any more coffee at night. I've noticed how you always seem tired all day, and now I know why!"

Harry goggled at Draco. Where had that come from? When did Draco start caring? Harry pushed Draco. "I don't care what you think! That's not it at all!" Harry set about making a new pot of coffee.

"Not again," groaned Draco and he pulled Harry away from the kitchen. Harry coolly peeled Draco's hand off of his arm and strode back to the coffee.

This time, Draco pulled Harry hard enough that he knocked to the floor. Harry tried to get up, but Draco sat on top of him, effectively pinning him.

"Not so tough now, eh, Potter?" He sneered.

Harry's eyes became dulled to the point that he could hardly focus on Draco. He could feel different emotions radiating off of the blond.

Draco felt the emerald eyes pierce him, and returned the gaze. Harry pulled Draco's head down and their lips met. Sparks flew around them but they didn't notice. It ended almost as soon as it had begun when Draco pulled away.

"What was that?" Harry asked, touching a finger to his lips.

Draco stood up and backed away, stumbling over the rug as he did so. 'Why did I do that?' he kept asking himself over and over.

Harry felt the emotions rubbing off of Draco. He no longer felt anger; instead he felt confusion and a heavy tiredness and an aching feeling in his chest. The emotions were strong enough that Harry's vision swam again.

When his vision cleared, he jumped to his feet and sprinted to his room. He sank into the bed and fell into a restless sleep. He dreamt of Sirius and Hermione and…Draco dying because of him. He screamed, wanting it to end. It was like they had fed him their pain. He watched Sirius fall behind the veil; he watched as Hermione was tortured over and over again with Cruciatus by the Death Eaters. Then he saw Draco dive in front of the killing curse to save him. He awoke to a soothing voice telling him it was alright, that it wasn't real.

Draco.

He listened to that voice and fell sound asleep again. No more nightmares plagued his sleep that night.


End file.
